


地狱同行

by zekila



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekila/pseuds/zekila
Summary: 内科医生阿部亮平有一天突然碰到了一个奇怪的病人，他平静的生活从此被彻底打破。
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/Meguro Ren, Abe Ryouhei/Sakuma Daisuke, Fukuzawa Tatsuya/Iwamoto Hikaru
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

刺鼻的消毒水味弥漫在每个人的鼻尖，但在医院没有人会在意这个。内科诊室之外，病人们来去匆匆，情绪或欣喜，或着急，或绝望，佐久间大介把这一切收入眼中，抿了抿嘴，神情冷漠。

“下一位患者请进。” 诊室内传来温柔的男声。

听到这句话，佐久间大介的手突然紧紧握了起来，但下一秒，他又放开了手，站起来抬手整理了一下衣服，摆出了一个明媚的笑容，转身走进诊室。

“医生下午好～” 佐久间大介笑着说道，窗外的阳光照在他的脸上，大眼睛闪着光。不知道为什么，进来坐下之后，他只是看着非常认真地看着眼前的主治医生，并不像别的患者，一进来就噼里啪啦把自己的病症说出来，想让医生快点给出解决方案。

身为内科主治医生的阿部亮平看到这一幕，愣了两秒，但他很快恢复好自己的情绪，露出标准的笑容来，亲切地询问道：”你好，这位患者，你的身体有什么不适吗？”

一切都很完美，除了阿部亮平被掩饰在桌子下的发抖的指尖。

佐久间大介似乎完全没有注意到自己又或者是主治医生有什么异常，他听到询问后沉默了一会，然后可怜兮兮地说道：“我最近胃很难受，总是吃不下饭，感觉自己好像都饿瘦了。”

阿部亮平听罢，熟练地开始询问细节：“是怎样的难受呢？是消化不良吗？” 

“不是的。” 佐久间大介摇了摇头， “是胃痛，最近总感觉这里，” 佐久间大介指了指自己左边肋骨往下的部分，说道：“ 是这里痛，很痛，痛到晚上睡不着觉。”

“最近吃了什么刺激性的食物吗，比如辣椒？”

“没有。”

“以前有类似病史吗？”

“有的，我印象中好像曾经因为这个毛病痛晕了过去，但是后来有人照顾我，我又因此慢慢把胃养好了。”

诊室里突然一阵沉默。

“医生？” 佐久间大介诧异地问了一句。

“没事。” 阿部亮平回过神来，仿佛什么都没有发生，继续写着病历。佐久间大介盯着他看了一会，却什么都没看出来。

“那你不如先去做个胃镜检查吧，胃的问题只有通过胃镜才能看得清楚。如果怕痛的话我可以给你开麻药。” 写完病历后，阿部亮平从善如流地建议道。

“好的医生，谢谢你。” 佐久介大介用清亮的少年音笑着回答，拿起病历单，转身走出诊室。  
只是在踏出诊室没多久后，他突然迎面撞上了一位全身穿着黑色衣服的人。这个人很高，起码有一米八，一米七不到的佐久间大介整个人都快撞到他怀里去了。

“すみません!” 眼前这个人似乎因此非常不好意思，把佐久间扶好之后，急忙鞠躬大声向他道歉。

佐久间大介看到他抬起头之后帅气的脸，没说话，只是眼睛里闪烁着强烈的敌意。

目黑莲觉得现在的情况有些尴尬，他只是来医院来找他的大学的学长阿部亮平。最近，他通过双方都认识的熟人，和阿部亮平这个他大学期间暗恋了很久的学长联系上了。在一次见面之后，一切的发展都非常平稳，他们经常一起看电影，一起旅行，一起逛街。甚至因为太过于平稳，目黑莲自己反而有些不知所措。他其实不知道阿部亮平到底喜不喜欢他，但是阿部真的太温柔了，让他觉得或许他永远也不会拒绝他的请求。所以，目黑莲决定破釜沉舟，在今晚自己生日和阿部吃饭的时候向他表白。成功了，阿部亮平就会变成他的男朋友，失败了，或许也还能继续做朋友。

所以在算好阿部亮平大概什么时候下班的时候，他急急忙忙地赶过来了。

“只是眼前这个人，”目黑莲打量着，心中暗暗道：“也太奇怪了吧，我只是不小心撞了一下而已，这个眼神为什么让我感觉我做了什么十恶不赦的事情。”

“目黑？” 好在不远处突然传来了阿部亮平的声音，打破了尴尬的局面。

目黑莲抬头一看，阿部亮平正站在诊室门口微笑着和他打招呼。

“来了！”目黑莲一边回应道，一边再次认真地和眼前奇怪的人道歉，“真的对不起，是我太赶时间了没注意到你。” 

他说完之后就打算绕开这个人走去内科诊室。

只是，在和这个人擦肩而过的时候，他突然听到了很小声的一句话。

“会死哦，表白的话。” 

目黑莲的脚步猛地一顿，他有些难以置信地看着这个人。

会死什么的目黑莲当然不在意，听起来就是一个恶作剧罢了。但是…

“你为什么会知道我今晚打算做什么？” 目黑莲震惊极了。打算向阿部亮平告白这件事他和谁都没提过，餐厅是自己定的，里面准备的所有东西除了餐厅工作人员也没有人知道。

佐久间大介却只是恶劣地对他笑了笑，然后脚步不停地朝医院门口走去，似乎刚刚说那句话的另有其人，而不是他。

“怎么了” 阿部亮平走了过来，略有些担心地询问道，“你还好吗？”

目黑莲定了定神，勉强朝阿部亮平笑了一下，“没事，你下班了吗，下班了我们一起去吃饭吧，今天是我的生日，你不会忘了吧？”

“目黑くん的生日我怎么会忘呢。” 阿部亮平笑了。“走吧，我这边都忙完了。” 

只是在准备回诊室收拾东西的时候，阿部亮平状似无意地往医院门口瞟了一眼。  


佐久间大介在门口站着，不知道在等谁，脸朝着这个方向，看不清表情。

“走吧，目黑。” 阿部亮平收回眼神，看向身旁的人，脸上露出完美无缺的笑容。


	2. 再会

第二章 再会

目黑莲开车载着阿部亮平没多久就到了预定好的餐厅。

这家餐厅是目黑莲精挑细选出来的。通过一段时间的相处之后，他已经悄悄摸清楚了阿部亮平在食物上的喜好，例如他的学长似乎并不喜欢吃茶类的食物。

只是，从目黑莲的角度来看，他的学长下了车之后就站在门口怔怔地看着这家餐厅，似乎完全没有走进去的想法。

“怎么了？” 目黑莲轻声询问，“是不喜欢这家餐厅吗？我听朋友说这家餐厅的寿司做得非常不错，我觉得你会喜欢的。”

阿部亮平听到这句话后难得的没有立刻回应，而是低下头深深地吸了一口气，然后调整好表情，转头和目黑莲说：“我只是有点诧异，这家餐厅挺高档的，” 阿部亮平打趣道： “你的工资能付得起吗？”

“喂，别瞧不起我好吧！”目黑莲笑了，“好歹我也工作了好几年，有点存款的。”说罢还象征性地拿出钱包在阿部亮平面前晃了晃。

阿部亮平也跟着笑了，两个人并肩走进了这家餐厅。

点好菜后，目黑莲看着坐在自己眼前暗恋的学长，感觉现在的一切都很不真实。他是在大学数学选修课上第一次碰到阿部亮平的。那个时候的阿部已经是医学部研究生三年级了，因为在数学上惊人的才能，被学校安排替代临时有事无法上课的老师来上数学课。他的课内容充实，条理清晰，最重要的是人长得还帅气，让不少文科学部的女生都跑过来蹭课，上课的壮观程度一度让在隔壁教室上课的教授都会来看一眼。目黑莲本身数学很差，选这门课的时候是非常不情愿的，但是为了学分又只能硬着头皮选。于是，他第一节课就迟到了。当他顶着因为睡过头而没时间整理的鸟窝头跑进教室的时候，已经做好被负责这节课的传说中非常凶残的教授赶出教室的准备了。但没想到，那一天站在讲台上的是一个年轻人，穿着浅绿色的毛衣，带着细框眼镜，细软的茶色头发乖乖地趴在头上，眼睛里带着温柔的笑意看着匆忙跑进教室的他。

目黑莲的心在那一刻突然停跳了一秒。

那天下课后，目黑莲低头看着自己手头内容满满当当的笔记本，觉得这一切非常荒谬。他明明是一个在数学上毫无天分，甚至非常痛恨数学的人，笔记本带过来也只是为了装装样子罢了，怎么现在会变成现在这个样子？

在讲台上收拾东西的阿部亮平也注意到了这个迟到的学生，他似乎在苦恼着什么东西，明明已经下课了，教室里的人都走了，只剩他一个人坐在下面对着自己的笔记本发着呆。  
阿部亮平有些好笑地走了过去，敲了敲他的桌面：”同学，已经下课了。我记得你今天迟到了对吧，第一次的话我就不记你名字了，下节课记得不要再迟到了。” 

目黑莲被敲击声猛地打断了思绪，抬起头就看见年轻的老师正站在他的桌边看着他，眼睛里盛满了戏谑的笑意，明明是在警告他下次不要再迟到了，语气里却完全听不出什么威胁的意思。

“啊！好，好的老师，我下次，不，不会了。” 目黑莲回复道，却不知道自己为什么有些紧张，连一句完整的话都说得磕磕巴巴的。

阿部亮平闻言，脸上的笑意更加明显了起来。像是下一秒，他就要开始哈哈大笑，要认真嘲笑一番目黑莲蠢兮兮的表现。

“啊！！！我也太丢脸了吧！” 目黑莲有些抓狂，在心里呐喊。

“不逗你了。”察觉到眼前的人似乎莫名有些崩溃，阿部亮平止了笑意，对他眨了眨眼，“我是医科部三年级研究生阿部亮平，是临时来代替你们的教授来上课的，严格来说，你应该叫我学长而不是老师。”

“好，好的，学，学，学长。“

结局就是阿部亮平听到这个回答之后直接笑出声了，而目黑莲的耳根也红了个彻底。

之后的半个学期目黑莲在这节选修课上从来没有迟到过，直到有一天，这节课原本的教授回来了，阿部亮平也彻底从目黑莲的世界里消失了。

这个时候目黑莲才发现，半个学期下来，他从来没有私下打听过阿部亮平的联系方式，而他们的之前的联系也仅仅局限在课堂上有限的互动而已。想找人打听一下，却听说阿部亮平似乎很忙，教授回来上课之后也没怎么回学校了。

“可恶。” 讲台上的教授慢悠悠地在讲课，而目黑莲却趴在桌子上，盯着窗外，有些无精打采，手中的笔记本也空空如也。

看着窗边纷纷扬扬洒落的樱花，目黑莲想，如果下次能见面的话，就告诉他其实第一眼见到他就喜欢上他了，告诉他他是人生中喜欢上的第一个男生，告诉他他的数学课上得很好，告诉他因为他上的课他也渐渐对数学有些兴趣了。

目黑莲有很多话想和阿部亮平说，于是在重逢之后，在每日的相处当中，他也慢慢说了不少。但是最重要的一句话他还没说。

“我喜欢你，我从第一次见面就喜欢阿部了，所以每一次上课我都很认真的在听课，记笔记，因为我想在你的课上好好表现，给你留下好印象。你没有代课之后我也一直在想着你，想要找到你，想要告诉你我的心意，可我直到最近才找到你。在最近和你相处的时间里，我好像也陷得越来越深了。如果可以的话，你可以成为我的男朋友吗？”

此刻，目黑莲正在空无一人的洗手间里紧张地对着镜子练习表白。就在刚刚吃饭的时候，他本来就要开口说了，但他突然变得很害怕，不知道自己到底是在害怕被拒绝，还是害怕这段来之不易的朋友关系破裂，于是找了个借口慌忙逃到餐厅的洗手间，对着镜子一遍一遍反复地练习，为自己壮胆。

“呼—”在练习了五六遍之后，目黑莲深吸一口气，下定决心，准备走出洗手间，向阿部亮平表白。

但在他转身的时候，却突然看见身后本应该空无一人的厕所隔间里，走出来了一个人。

“你是……？” 目黑莲愣住了。这个人看着很眼熟，貌似是…….

啊，是他今天下午在医院不小心撞到的那个奇怪的人。

“我都听到了哦～” 佐久间大介看着眼前的男人发愣的样子，轻轻笑道，但笑意却不达眼底。

“我说过吧，表白的话，可是会……” 佐久间大介把手指轻轻放在唇上，做了个嘘声的动作，明亮的眼睛里闪着兴奋的光。

还没等目黑莲反应过来，他的后脑勺突然剧烈一痛，紧接着便眼前一黑，晕了过去。

在他倒在地上失去意识前，他似乎看到这个男人慢悠悠地走过来，然后蹲下来认真端详他的脸，继续说道：“会死的哦，敢碰属于我的东西的话。”

看着眼前失去意识的人，佐久间大介笑了。

“阿部亮平是我的，不管是过去，现在，还是未来，他永远都是我一个人的，也只能是我一个人的。”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

就在刚刚，目黑莲突然给阿部亮平发了一个短信，说公司临时出了点状况，需要紧急处理，他必须要提前先走了，帐已经结好了，非常抱歉。

阿部亮平看看手机，又看了看眼前还没怎么动过的菜肴，略微有些无奈。

“诶～什么嘛，今天他生日公司还让他加班吗？”

只是，阿部亮平却也因此而松了一口气。他能感觉到目黑莲今晚想干什么。其实在日常的相处当中，他也能看见目黑莲看着他时眼中满满的情意。他心中清楚地知道目黑莲对他怀有着一份怎样的情感，而他，也确实因为有着别样的目的允许了目黑莲的接近。

“走了也挺好。” 阿部亮平想。目黑莲是个好后辈，他最近渐渐有些心软了，如果是天意让目黑莲不卷进腥风血雨中，那也正好。

本来这一切，就应该由他自己来了断。利用别人感情当挡箭牌……确实不是什么好事。

在阿部亮平准备收拾东西离开餐厅的时候，他的身后突然传来了一声清透的少年音，带着上翘的尾音：“医生～这么巧，我们又见面啦～”

听到这个声音，阿部亮平整个人僵住了，随即他意识到了什么，立刻放松下来，转过身来，微微斜着头，乍作不解地问：“你是…….?”

“医生不记得我了吗，我是今天下午的患者呀。” 佐久间大介对着阿部亮平灿烂地笑着。“啊啦啊啦，怎么这么巧，这间餐厅刚好是我家开的，医生也在这里吃饭吗？”

阿部亮平看着佐久间大介的脸，指尖又开始轻微地颤抖了起来。他忽然很想哭。

但最终，他只是镇定的说道：“是呀，今天是我男朋友的生日，我陪他一起来吃饭。”


End file.
